Under The Stars
by smutgasm
Summary: George finds Luna sitting under the stars and he has a confession for her. PWP.


**Under the Stars**

Request from Youngatheartithink Hope you enjoy it darling.

Luna took a deep breath as she stared up at the stares scattered across the dark sky. She was staying over at the Weasley's and had decided to go stargazing. The house had been quiet as she snuck down the stairs and out the back door. She heard the crack of a branch behind her and smiled, someone decided to join her.

"Hey Luna," George said plopping down onto her blanket next to her.

"Oh, Hello George," she said looking over at his lean profile in the moonlight.

"Luna…I have something to confess.." he said laying down on his side looking down at her.

"Yes?" she said looking up at him hovering over her.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered tucking a piece of long blonde hair behind her ear.

"OH that's just lovely George," she said with a smile reaching up for his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Without missing a beat George rolled over and covered her body with his, holding himself up on his forearms he leaned into the kiss. Luna couldn't resist running her hands under his shirt and feeling the strength in his stomach and back. She gave a soft sigh and George slipped his tongue into her mouth, feeling the warmth and moaning when licked his lip. Luna's knees lifted and George settled himself into the cradle of her thighs, the bulge in his jeans pressing deliciously against her silk pajama covered heat. One of his hands cupped her jaw stroking her cheek before tracing her neck and her side before slipping underneath the silk camisole. He felt the softness of her stomach before boldly cupping her breast in his hand. The lack of bra made him groan and her nipple pebbled from his touch.

"Oh George that feels just…perfect," she moaned as he leaned up off of her and pulled her cami off, revealing her pale smooth skin to the moonlight. He leaned down to suckle a pale pink nipple into his mouth, pinching at the other. Luna gripped the blanket underneath her as she writhed beneath his skillful tongue. With a smirk he trailed his mouth lower, down the line of her stomach until he was placing teasing kisses along the band of her shorts. He grabbed the top of them and pulled them down her legs along with her panties. Soon she was bare beneath him, pale and beautiful in the moonlight. He quickly pulled off his own t-shirt before placing his hands on her thighs and spreading her open for his viewing pleasure. Her folds were shaven clean and were glistening with arousal.

"Fuck Luna, you're so sexy…" he groaned as she reached up to grab her own b-cup breasts pulling and pinching at her nipples as he leaned down to teasingly blow on her folds.

She shuddered, "Lick my pussy! Please," she moaned bucking her hips towards him. Without another word he leaned down and licked the wetness on her pussy lips before lapping at her clit. She was keening with pleasure as his tongue made long broad strokes over her hard clit. With two long fingers he sunk them into her warmth, feeling the velvet walls clench in pleasure around his fingers. He began to slowly pump them in and out while licking her clit languidly.

"Oh my Merlin! George yes that feels good," her hips were making little circles and thrusts, and when he pressed against her g-spot with the pad of his fingers she gave a long low moan. He began to finger fuck her faster as he sucked deeply on her clit. She came with a loud wail, her pussy tightening as she gushed wetness over his fingers and hand and into his lapping mouth. He licked all her juices off of his fingers and around her pussy before crawling back over her and kissing her mouth deeply. With a smile she moved her hand to slip into his pajama pants and grab his hard cock.

"Let me suck your cock George," she begged stroking it slowly. George groaned in lust before flopping onto his beck next to her. Luna smiled and crawled between his legs, pulling his pants down and off his thick cock popped out hard and ready. She licked her hips and wrapped her tiny hand around it and stroking it from base to tip. She leaned down slowly and began to lick it with her little pink tongue. George threaded his fingers into her long blonde waves and watched in lust as her lips slowly began to sink down onto his cock. He was enveloped in warmth on and on until he hit the back of her throat and her nose was at his pelvic bone. She held there for a second before pulling off, and then sinking back down. She bobbed on his cock over and over until he was thrusting into her mouth when he felt close and his balls were seizing up he pulled her head up sharply. She was smiling at him, licking her lips her eyes sly and lusty.

"Come here you sexy witch," he groaned pulling her to him, kissing her sloppily their tongues intertwining as she reached down and grabbed his slick cock and lined it up with her opening. They continued to kiss as she slowly sunk down onto him, they groaned into each other's mouth when he was completely inside her. She began to move her hips over him, up and down so he was sliding in and out of her pussy over and over.

"Oh fuck you feel amazing," she moaned softly as he moved his hands to grip her hips, pulling her down onto him faster and faster as he began to pound up into her. She threw her head back in pleasure as she rode him hard, her clit grinding against his pelvic bone. He smacked her ass and sucked on her neck as he fucked her mercilessly; she was moaning and cussing bouncing on him repeatedly. He leaned up to take her mouth in a heated kiss as she grinded down on him and came suddenly. Her pussy clenched around him and her back arched as waves of pleasure washed over her. They kissed until she came down and George flipped her onto her back. He teased her clit with the head of his cock before sinking back into her slick pussy. He threw one long slender leg over his shoulder and bent the other by the knee, pushing her knee up towards her chest so he could pound into her even deeper. He began to pound into her hard and fast, slamming into her until all she could do was moan in pleasure. Her tits were bouncing slightly as he slammed into her hard and deep.

"You are so tight baby," he moaned gripping her thighs hard as he speared in and out of her. She moaned loudly as he hit her g-spot over and over

"OH Fuck!" she screamed as her orgasm sent her over the edge. Her toes curled and her back arched as her pussy clenched around George's cock. George was determined to make her cum one more time before cumming himself so he turned her over on her side before spooning up behind her. She arched her back and he slipped his cock back into her sopping wet pussy. One hand moved to pinch her nipples the other curled around her hips to rub tight circles on her clit. She was thrusting up into her roughly and she turned her head backwards to kiss him sloppily. Her body was in sensation over load, the huge cock in her sensitive pussy, the fingers on her nipples, and the fingers on her clit. There were tingles of pleasure all over her body and George was whispering dirty things as he fucked her so deeply.

"mmm you loved being fucked don't you baby, you love this big cock in your tight little pussy," he said with emphasizing thrusts of his cock into her warmth.

"oh fuck yes I love it!" she moaned as she neared her climax once more.

"I want you to cum for me baby, cum Luna," he commanded as he pinched her clit and she obeyed. He gave a loud scream as her eyes rolled back in her head and her most powerful orgasm yet fell over her. George let himself go, shooting his load into her milking pussy. He kissed her deeply and pulled out of her. He pulled her close and tucked her into the curve of his body.

"Oh and Geroge…I love you too," she said softly kissing his jaw before they both fell asleep under the stars.


End file.
